Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-11123)
S.H.I.E.L.D. (an acronym for S'trategic '''H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision) is an espionage and law-enforcement agency. Its capital ship is a heavily modified aircraft carrier called the '''Hellicarrier (numbered 64), one of which also serves as Nick Fury's base of operations. SHIELD's primary headquarters is at the Triskelion. The S.S.R. (S'trategic '''S'cientific 'R'eserve), formerly a top secret Allied war agency during World War II, now serves as the scientific division of SHIELD. Members * '''Colonel Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury: Executive Director of SHIELD, it was Nick Fury who had long planned the "Avengers Initiative" and set it into motion sometime after the Fantastic Four's debut. He's a combination of his Earth-616 and [[w:c:marvel:Nicholas Fury (Earth-92131)|90s Spider-Man cartoon]] counterparts. * Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury, Jr. aka Marcus Johnson: Son of Nia Johnson and Nick Fury, one of many unknown number of Fury's sons. He rose through the ranks as one of the best agents. He's a combination of his Earth-616 counterpart; and the Ultimate Marvel, Avengers: EMH, 2010s Marvel Animated Universe and MCU versions of Nick Fury. * Commander Maria Hill: Deputy director and Nick Fury, Sr.'s second-in-command. Enjoys a well-deserved reputation as tough-minded and by the book. Believes that all superheroes should be registered, which puts her at odds with several of them. She's a combination of the Earth-616, Avengers: EMH, and the MCU versions. * Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson/'Agent C': Field officer who oversees many of the division's field operations, and a fan of Captain America. He has an IQ of 143. He's a combination of the MCU, Earth-616, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe versions. * Jonathan "John" Garrett: A high-level agent/munitions expert, known for his lack of discipline. A former mentor of Grant Ward. * Jasper Sitwill: An eager agent who just graduated at the top of his class at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. * Alexander Goodwin Pierce * Melinda Qiaolian May: A highly experienced agent who's an ace pilot and weapons expert, nicknamed "the Calvary". A good friend of fellow agent, Phil Coulson. Serves as Coulson's unofficial deputy. Unafraid to break a few rules. Fiercely protective of her teammates. She's a combination of her MCU and Earth-616 counterparts. * Daisy Louise "Skye" Johnson/'Quake': An Inhuman hacktivist recruit with seismic (earthquake-producing) powers. The illegitimate daughter of Calvin Zabo and ex-hooker Jennifer Kim Johnson. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Fitz-Simmons: A duo of young scientists and research partners. ** Leopold "Leo" Fitz: A Scottish-born Level 5 agent who's an expert engineer, especially in weapons technology. Socially awkward compared to Jemma, but has a great sense of humor. Very loyal to his friends and forgiving. He's a combination of his MCU and Earth-616 counterparts. ** Jemma Simmons: An English-born Level 5 agent who specializes in biology and chemistry (both human and alien). Can be described as an attractive nerd and science buff, but also a terrible liar. She's a combination of her MCU and Earth-616 counterparts. * Sharon Carter/'Agent 13': Field agent and girlfriend of Captain America. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Monica Chang: Chief of SHIELD's A.I. division. She's Asian-American and Nick Fury, Jr.'s ex-wife. She has a baby named Julius. * Victoria Louise Hand: A high-ranking agent who runs "The Hub", a major SHIELD base. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Henry Hayes/'Deathlok V': A combat medic in the U.S. Army until he was approached by a mysterious group who granted him superpowers through use of the Centipede Serum. He is eventually turned into a cyborg by HYDRA, but turned his back on them and joined SHIELD. He's a combination of his Earth-616 counterpart and the MCU Michael Peterson. * Koenig Brothers: A trio of Level Six Agents who are non-identical triplets, each known for giving S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyards to fellow agents. ** Eric Koenig: Nicknamed "Lightning Foot" by his brother Billy. He was once a member of a Neo Nazi gang, until he was convinced by Nick Fury to join SHIELD. He's a combination of his Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. ** William "Billy" Koenig: A S.H.I.E.L.D. field captain. He's a combination of his MCU counterpart and Captain Koenig from the mainstream comics. ** Samuel "Sam" Koenig: He's referred to by Eric and Billy as "the short one". He's a big fan of Star Wars. Based on the MCU character. Former members * Colonel Chester Richards Phillips: He was one of the army officers overseeing subject selection for Project: Rebirth. He takes a personal interest in Steve Rogers as the best candidate for the first test. He's a combination of his Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Abraham Erskine (alias Josef Reinstein): A German scientist who defected to the United States. He created the Super-Soldier Serum for Project: Rebirth for the U.S. Army. He was shot by Nazi assassin Heinz Kruger soon after Steve was given the serum. He's a combination of his Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter: Great-aunt of Sharon Carter, former S.S.R. agent and former lover of Captain America. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Richard Laurence Parker: The father of Peter Parker and worked as a spy for SHIELD. He and his wife Mary died in a plane crash after being accused as traitors. * Mary Teresa Parker (née Fitzpatrick): The mother of Peter Parker and worked as a spy for SHIELD. She and her husband Richard died in a plane crash after being accused as traitors. * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Sr.: The father of Eddie Brock and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He and his wife worked alongside with the Parkers. He was recruited by Albert Malik (the third Red Skull) into joining HYDRA and betrayed the Parkers. He and his wife Jamie died in the same plane crash as the Parkers, left for dead by HYDRA after serving his purpose. * Jamie Brock: The mother of Eddie Brock and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She and Mary Parker were best friends. * Grant Douglas Ward: see HYDRA Note * This version of S.H.I.E.L.D. combines the ones in the mainstream universe, Ultimate Marvel, and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Like in Heroes Reborn (Captain America vol.2 #4), the name SHIELD originates from an association with Captain America's own symbolic weapon. Category:Good Organizations Category:Earth-11123